Birthday Surprise
by winonathunder
Summary: Then the most angelic voice I've ever heard rings in my ears, "Happy birthday, Harry."


**A/N**: So here's my try to write a short HP fanfic. It's been forever since I've written something, so forgive me for errors and such. Oh, and just so you guys know, I haven't read any HP book ever (since I don't own any- I know, I have no childhood) and all I've seen were movies (I haven't even completed them) so again, forgive me for getting details wrong and all that. OH, another thing- Michelle is my own character. I just felt like adding her to the crew. Meh.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything, or anyone (well, maybe Michelle)- they all belong to the great J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_Everything was black._

"Just a little more," comes out a voice.

"Ron?"

No response.

"Seriously," I say, "What's going on- where are we going?"

"You'll see for yourself," another voice rang, giggling, "Just wait a little more."

"Michelle?"

No response.

I sigh as my two "escorts" guide me through… wherever we are. The sound of the leaves crushing beneath my feet was getting fainter, and the sound of footsteps on concrete was replaced.

"I hear music," I say, making sure that I wasn't just hearing things. The grip of one of my escorts, on my left, tightened, I'm guessing that he or she is getting really excited, or really tensed.

We stop, and there was silence- the music I was hearing isn't playing anymore.

A few more minutes of silence and then I feel someone's hands on the back of my head, untying the knot of the blindfold.

The blindfold came off fast- I had to squint my eyes before they could adjust to the sudden surge of light. When everything was visually clear to me, I checked my surroundings: I was back at the porch of the café and no one was around.

"Odd," I said to myself, scratching the back of my head, "I knew I heard someone else just a while ago."

I walk towards the big wall window of the café, looking for… well, someone.

"_The coffee maker is still brewing coffee_," I thought, "_And that croissant was just recently bitten._"

I turn around, thinking, "_What on Earth is going on here?_"

_FLASH_

Blinded by the light, I had to rub my eyes. The moment I gain my composure, another flash strikes.

"SURPRISE!" a chorus of voices shouted.

And I feel warm lips pressed against mine, I try to focus my eyes, but they're still blurry from all flashes. I could make out the figure though, familiar brown wavy hair in front of me.

Pulling away, I finally get a hold of myself, "Hermione?" I ask, holding the figure's shoulders.

Then the most angelic voice I've ever heard rings in my ears, "Happy birthday, Harry."

I finally got my vision clear, and I had to say, it really was an angel. It was hard not to smile back at her.

"Thanks Hermione," I said, almost above a whisper. Her smile never faltered, she hugged me and I hugged back.

_FLASH_

I fall to the ground, with Ron tackling me- he ruffles my hair and laughs.

_FLASH_

Still on the ground, I see Michelle diving towards us (Ron and I) and shouts, "Happy Birthday!"

I lost my breath for a while but then I couldn't help but laugh along with Ron and Michelle on top of me when I caught my breath.

_FLASH_

A photograph falls near me and I reach out to it and look carefully at the picture. It's Ron and Michelle on top of me, laughing- I was laughing as well. Ron and Michelle finally get off of me. Still lying on the ground, I hold the photo up, against the sun, then suddenly, a shadow blocks the sun's light. I move my hand and see Hermione standing there, smiling, holding her hand out and waiting for me to take it.

I reached out and felt her soft hand grip mine. She helps me stand up and smiles widely at me, I'll never get tired of seeing that pretty face.

_This is the best birthday surprise ever._

_

* * *

_**A/N: **So you might've noticed flaws and such. Go easy on me. I'm just a fan. Just. A. Fan. Not a crazy-head-over-heels-I-know-everything-about-Harry-Potter fan, though. So, sorry! I hope you liked it though. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? YES? NO? Okay.


End file.
